


Nightmares

by blueberrykurt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me to leave?" "Stay the night. Please." "Kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

Alex Summers couldn’t rid himself of his past no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to, he wanted to be rid of all this pain, but it seemed like almost every night he was forced to relive the nights he spent at war, the missions gone wrong, losing friends. Sometimes he surprised himself that he had bared this all on his own. Alex woke up in fits of sweat, thrashing and screaming in his sleep. He was embarrassed to say the least, but no one ever mentioned it. He was thankful, they knew he didn’t like to talk about things.

One night, though. You couldn’t push past the sounds that came from Alex’s room, a wall separating your rooms but not the sounds. Alex’s heavy breathing had woken you up, yet again. You didn’t get angry at him, you knew he’s been through a lot. But when Alex let out a momentary scream, you couldn’t ignore him this time, not this time.

You slowly got out of bed, slipping on the robe that was hung up by your door before you walked out into the hallway. It was silent when you made it out there, Alex maybe finally be awoken from his nightmares because the only sound you heard was the quiet pitter-patter of your feet against the hard wood and the sound of Alex’s door creaking when you opened it.

A crack of light shone through the door, Alex’s back leaning against the headboard as he looked up to meet your eyes, concern written all over your face. “Alex?” You whispered, shutting the door as you attempted to make your way over to him with the limited amount of light the moon gave you through his curtains.

“I’m right here, Y/N.” His voice cracked when he said your name. Both you and Alex had been good friends for quite some time, but you’ve never seen him this vulnerable. You carefully situated yourself to sit on the edge of his bed, “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Do you want me to leave?” You spoke out into the darkness, playing with your fingers as you sat on his bed.

He repeated his question again, curiosity getting the best of him, “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you, having another nightmare. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Did… you want to talk about it?”

“No.” You nodded your head, thinking he’d like to be alone again; you got up, but his hand grabbed onto your wrist, stopping you from moving.

Alex’s mouth went dry, did he want you to say? He didn’t want to talk about it, but he wanted to be with someone and you were that perfect someone. You made him feel better instantly, no matter what he was upset about. You made him forget about things like this. “Stay the night. Please.”

You were taken aback by his request, but you didn’t mind, you wanted to be with him. You took your spot back on the edge of his bed, only for Alex to scoot over to the other side of the bed, lifting up the end of his blanket, hinting at you getting underneath the warm duvet with him. You slowly slid under the cover, being enveloped into the warmness that was left in Alex’s wake. Alex didn’t say anything as you lay your head onto his pillow, moving onto your side to stare at him through the darkness that surrounded the both of you.

Alex gave off more heat than a normal person would and you wondered if he was always this warm. You involuntarily moved yourself closer to him, craving the heat that seemed to radiate off him. Alex moved one of his arms to pull you closer by your waist. The closer you got to Alex the more his heart rate sped up, it was already fast to begin with from the dream, his breathing still trying to get under control and with you being so close, it was making it hard for him to do so.

You tried to think about Alex in a friend way, trying not to think about how he was shirtless underneath the duvet or how close you were to the point where if you wanted, (and you wanted) you could kiss him. You really tried hard not to think about that, but it was nearly impossible.

You brought a hand up from underneath the covers to rest on his cheek, sliding your hand back to run your fingers through his hair. Alex calmed down instantly, the caring nature of your hand running through his hair made him forget why you were here in the first place. You continued running your fingers through his hair, his arm was still around your waist, your legs tangled together with his. Alex felt at peace being here with you.

The only thought running through Alex’s head was “Kiss Y/N, Kiss Y/N.” But he wasn’t sure you wanted that, he wasn’t sure if you felt that way about him. His head leaned into your hand more, you could feel the warm air from his breathing on your face. You were so close. You leaned your head forward, resting your forehead against his. You didn’t even realize you stopped threading your fingers through his hair until you felt your hand meet the skin of his cheek again.

You couldn’t take it, being this close without doing something about it. “Kiss me.” You blurted out, but that’s all Alex was waiting for as he instantly pressed his lips to yours. His lips moved against yours in such a desperate manner it made you wonder how long he’s wanted to this. His hands gripped your waist so tightly and your hands held both of his cheeks as you two kissed, all that was showing from the both of you was want and need. Kissing you made Alex feel weightless and the kiss ends as soon as it began, both of you pulling away to take a deep breath. Your body temperature probably raised as high as Alex’s did.

Your fingers tangled back into his hair, your eyes falling shut again as you pressed another brief kiss to his lips. “Go to bed, I’ll be here if you have another nightmare.”

To say the least, Alex slept soundly for the rest of the night with you by his side and so, you slept for the next few weeks in Alex’s room, soothing him; gently brushing your fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. No matter what he needed, no matter what you need. You had each others backs from then on.


End file.
